Non-thermal plasma reactors have been used to treat contaminated gases, such as vehicle exhaust emissions. A plasma is a gas (such as vehicle exhaust gas) that has been at least partially ionized by passing an electrical current through it. The plasma becomes chemically reactive because of interaction between electrons and gas molecules, which causes the gas molecules to split into atoms known as radicals. The plasma couples the electrical energy into favorable chemistry for oxidizing and/or reducing contaminants to a more manageable form.
A characteristic of non-thermal plasma versus thermal plasma applications is that the non-thermal plasma has cool ions and neutrals. Electrons are energized, with typical applied voltage being in a range of 1-10 eVs.
The uses for non-thermal plasma reactors are not limited to treating contaminated gases. The same principles can be applied to produce a useful and desired gas species from a source gas. Various applications of non-thermal plasma reactors include cleaning polluted air, enhancing engine combustion, and surface modification or decontamination.